


[KHR] The Hole [18D18]

by sethnightlord



Series: 《Sea Dragon》jingai AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *time line b4《Sea Dragon》*The love story of "socially disabled Hibari(jingai) & model Dino(money boy)"*社交障碍人外云雀 和 牛郎迪诺的爱情故事you can run into my armsIt's okay don't be alarmed
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: 《Sea Dragon》jingai AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115894





	[KHR] The Hole [18D18]

01

今天迪诺连跑三场秀，累的半死，终于在凌晨回到公司。明天还有场面试不得不去，毕竟下周就要交房租，他存款紧张。

心想这个时间没人，他直接裸着身子打开淋浴间的门。里面居然还有水声，最里面的隔间有个身影在晃动。

迪诺很疲惫，他只想洗掉身上的化妆品和亮粉赶紧回家，走到自己惯用的隔间拉上浴帘。

他冲洗干净出来的时候，隔壁那个人还在里面，水开着，从浴帘下面伸出一只软软的手。

“糟糕，晕倒了？”

迪诺想也没想就准备急救，然后发现是他的同事，就是那个因为天气原因缺席了的模特，自己还替他顶过班。

貌似叫什么鸟之类名儿。

黑发的男人还有气儿，脸色潮红，呼吸困难，按着胸口，应该是突发心脏病

迪诺给他做心肺复苏，结果那家伙居然吐出一团绿绿的呕吐物，随即翻过身去猛烈咳嗽。

云雀恭弥也是加班回来，洗澡洗一半过敏反应了。他晚上吃的东西里有个酱汁，是芦笋磨碎做的。他当时不知道，现在反应过来了。

他对芦笋过敏，吃了四肢无力，还会诱发他的求偶行为。

他在心里暗骂，随即把那个家伙按在地上，压住迪诺掐住他的脖子：“不许说出去。”

迪诺正奇怪这种事为什么不能说，就看到那人不属于人类的眼睛。

漆黑的眼睛特别漂亮，有着兽类的竖直瞳孔。

哦吼，是大妖怪。

迪诺呼吸困难，他还不想死：“别紧张，我不会说的。”

云雀没回答，他的呼吸渐渐控制不住得加快，心跳也极速上升。

迪诺感觉到两人赤/裸紧贴的肌肤逐渐升温，还有云雀恭弥顶着自己的半/勃下/身。

属于亚裔的漂亮脸蛋，标准的丹凤眼，细长上挑，嘴唇是嫣红的，还沾着水。

他浑身湿透，肌肉纤薄有力，大腿紧实夹着自己的腰，手还按在自己脖子上。

他似乎极为不适得皱起眉头，呼吸急促，脸不自然的潮红。

云雀松开手，想到应该是迪诺救了他。

“你走吧。”

他爬起来要走，被迪诺拉住。

迪诺脑补了一个“美艳模特不愿意委身大佬而被**”的故事，或者是“恐怖科学家诱捕稀有外星生物”的故事。

迪诺咳嗽两声，说到：“那个，要不要我帮你？”

云雀没反应过来，他还在想自己怎么在四肢无力的情况下离开这里，于是被迪诺拉到了淋浴间里。

云雀腿软手软，任由迪诺帮他清洗身体，然后被按在了淋浴间的玻璃上，接着被迪诺含住。

本就有了感觉的身体被这么对待顿时有了反应，迪诺经验丰富的舔/弄和抚慰换来云雀舒服的喘息。

作为海妖，云雀没有伴侣，和六道骸上床也只是解决生理问题为主，恨不得时间越短越好，哪有这样柔情蜜意的**。

何况云雀恭弥此鱼视尊严高于生命，他根本不能理解为什么有人会愿意舔这种事。

虽然真的很爽……

他按着迪诺的头，手指间都是柔软潮湿的金发，轻轻晃动着腰。

感受到对方的快意，迪诺放开他，挤了点沐浴露掰开云雀的屁**，把手指塞进去。

陌生的感觉令云雀脊背发凉，随即他意识到自己被做了什么，非常抗拒的挣扎起来。

“放开我！”

但是因为过敏反应，加之发/情的高热，云雀恭弥没什么力气，在迪诺看来只是欲拒还迎的邀请。

“放松，马上就会变得舒服了。”

舒服？他可从没觉得六道骸会喜欢和他做/爱，云雀只是想发泄而已，根本没在乎过对方的感受。

他实在想不到被人插/入会有快感。

迪诺尺寸傲人的东西进到体内，云雀恭弥甚至没有力气去阻止，任由对方长驱直入。

该死的芦笋。

他要去提交这个国家禁止种植和进口芦笋的法案。谁吃谁交易，关起来不说还要罚款。

被按在满是水汽的玻璃上从后面进入，云雀纤细柔韧的腰弯成令人着迷的弧度，迪诺吻着他肩膀和背部的淡紫色鳞片。

“好美啊，你是小人鱼吗？”

迪诺低哑的嗓音温和至极，他带着花哨纹身的手臂抓住云雀的屁股，一边用力*他一边去抚慰云雀颤抖的***。

被这种截然不同的性/爱方式填满，脑袋被情热占据，云雀恭弥没有再去想其他，他完全放松身体去享受。

“不是。”

他冷冰地回答，被撞得发出些呻/吟。

“唔，这样啊。那你是什么呢？”

迪诺温柔中带着坚决的挺身，每一下都涌上陌生的快感，云雀用尽办法才能不叫出来。

“海妖……”

“唔呼……你们海妖都这么热情柔软吗？好紧，就像第一次一样。”

妈的我就是第一次。

云雀恭弥气得握紧拳头，心想等情热结束马上咬死他。

云雀的反应让迪诺的眼神更加温柔，特别体贴地随着云雀的节奏**他的**，身下的力道也变得没那么重，缓慢而有力的挤进去。

“抱歉，我不知道。”

因为愤怒而下意识收紧身体，迪诺在那紧致高热的*/里被咬得实在受不了，连忙拔出来，自己撸着射在云雀的屁股上。

微凉的液体打在腰上，云雀没想明白这是为什么。他从来都不这样对六道骸。

“为什么不****？”

被脸蛋如此漂亮的海妖问这种问题，而且刚刚自己还强行把人给上了，迪诺感觉又要**。

“那样你多不舒服，清理也很麻烦吧。”

云雀从没想过，他都是**爽完就走。

迪诺器大活好、觉得性/爱是件舒服有趣的事情，看到云雀还没有射，于是蹲下去再次含住云雀，把他的一条腿架在肩膀上，用手指探进湿软的小/*里，帮他口/交，同时去找云雀的***。

云雀靠在玻璃上大口喘气，手指不停抽动在*里扣挖，前端又被含在喉咙挤压，他很快就高潮了。

“呜啊——！”

云雀猛地拽走迪诺的头，那张俊美帅气的脸上都是黏糊糊的精/液，甚至有些沾到了他的金发上。

迪诺琥珀色的眼睛眨了眨，也没太在意，拧开水管再次冲洗一番，顺带还把云雀也给洗白白。

虽然不是和伴侣之间的交配，但疏解过后云雀的症状也好了很多，眼睛恢复正常，鳞片都退了回去。

他首次认真观察眼前男人，形象与资料中的对上，原来是自己的同事。

算了，也不好杀掉了事，别说漏嘴就行。

见云雀恢复了正常人类的样子，也再没有要灭口的意思，于是问到：“你腿上怎么了？”

云雀身上光滑细腻，不过腿上有一道被什么东西扎了个对穿的痕迹。已经愈合了，但疤痕触目惊心。

云雀没有正面回答：“打架留下的。”

“那应该很痛吧。不知道是谁这么狠，你这么好看，都能对你下得去手。”

他云雀恭弥本人觉得没什么大不了，却看到迪诺一脸痛到龇牙咧嘴的样子，仿佛很担心的样子。

云雀知道了，这人和沢田纲吉一样，是个软弱可欺的善良家伙。

02

某天回家，迪诺看到那个有过一炮之缘的海妖在自己家。

“不是，你后悔了回来杀人灭口的？”

对方好像一直是上面那个，自己在不知情的情况下，乘人之危把他办了。

云雀恭弥坐在迪诺的床上——因为他没有地方可以坐。

迪诺住在下城区的出租房里，周围环境很差，他房间里只有床，兼职床头柜的冰箱，还有简易拼装衣架。浴室很小，洗手台马桶淋浴间紧紧挨着。

此刻，迪诺家甚至因为云雀恭弥的到来而拥挤不堪。

“我有话要问你。”

云雀恭弥穿着规矩的黑色西服，口气很冷淡，看不出情绪。

“你问，”迪诺拉开冰箱拿出罐啤酒，靠在墙上喝：“我知道的话就告诉你，算是交换秘密吧。”

“你替班的那天，和沢田纲吉有过接触吧？”

“有。他是我朋友。”

迪诺随即警惕到：“他惹上麻烦了？”

“没有。密鲁菲奥雷是不是让你拉拢他过来工作。”

迪诺很奇怪，他答：“没有人让我这么做。我只是短期合约模特，怎么会知道这些事情。不过那天有个人想挖他过来，被拒绝了。我们都觉奇怪，因为很不合理。”

云雀陷入思考，最后问到：“你认识白兰杰索吗？”

迪诺喝了口啤酒，想了想：“不认识，没听说过。”

云雀得到想要的情报，起身要走。

迪诺拦住他，问：“阿纲遇到什么事了？”

云雀看他一脸紧张，于是说到：“他和我一样，不是人。”

迪诺短暂的吃惊后，又说：“嗯，其实说得通。他是个很友善温和的人，就是偶尔会让你感觉很遥远。”

“说真的，他惹上什么事了？还是说，有人盯上他了，你是来保护他的？”

云雀恭弥看了一眼迪诺，自己的工作被他猜个八九不离十，心中不爽，于是说到：“你是加百罗涅的继承人。”

迪诺改了姓，家族现在也有人继承；而且事情已经过去好多年，他真没想到会被人认出来。

“为什么要到这种地方来，大少爷？”

“我连你的名字都不知道，为什么要告诉你我的过去。”

迪诺有些生气，他特别讨厌别人叫他少爷。那是他被黄金铁链拴住时的、无比耻辱的称呼。

云雀以为对方是不会生气的类型，于是恶劣的笑了起来：“我叫云雀恭弥，是这座城市的管理者。沢田纲吉是我一手带大的后辈，他最近被人觊觎，我要负责把那些脏东西清理干净。这是我到密鲁菲奥雷工作的原因。”

云雀走到迪诺面前，玩味的盯着他：“你不是要交换秘密吗？来，到你了。”

迪诺正想反驳，他的手机响了。

他接起来，因为两人离得很近，云雀也听得一清二楚。一个声音娇软的女性要指名他上门，还叫他现在就出门，听上去特别迫不及待。

迪诺还没出声，手机被云雀抢过去。他不喜欢进行中的谈话被人打断。

“他今晚有约了，女士。”

他说完把电话扔在地上，一脚切断了对方喋喋不休的疑问。

“哇喔，原来你私下在做应召牛郎？”

迪诺不知道对方为什么会生气，也不知道自己想多赚点有什么不好——不过，既然云雀说了要包他，那就是金主——他可不能让金主爸爸生气。

“嗯，因为是快钱，不过我只接女客。云雀先生是想我上门，还是在这？价格多少有点不一样。”

云雀想起几天前的事，把他的话当成挑衅和侮辱：“我也是女客？”

“云雀先生的话，我破个例。”迪诺笑得特别温柔，迷人得不得了：“毕竟那天是我的错，如果价格合适的话，您想怎样都可以。”

云雀恭弥听完，觉得他张脸真的是欠揍，而且他也付诸于行动。

迪诺仅仅是脸歪了点，其实这一下不痛，云雀下手很有分寸。

迪诺怒了，他从小被教育得好脾气好涵养，充满绅士风度。实在气愤的时候也只会转头避开争吵，真的很少被人激怒到这种程度。

高大俊美的男人捂着脸，不耐烦的说道：“你到底要怎么样？如果你是来问话，问完了就走吧。”

云雀恭弥也不知道自己为什么生气，就是觉得，世界上怎么还会有人能够能用如沐春风的表情讲这种下流的话。

他回想起那天和迪诺在公共浴室里做的事，有点意犹未尽。那是他完全不知道的领域，活得太久、过的一成不变的云雀恭弥，不介意再多体验些未知的事情。

黑发的男人抬起他漂亮的丹凤眼，一把抓住迪诺跨/间不妙的地方。

“在这里就可以。”

从对方这几次令人无法理解的行事方式来看，迪诺已经意识到眼前这个海妖心理可能有些不正常，于是没有拒绝。

他担心自己哪句话惹得对方不快，遭到莫名其妙的泄愤，最坏的结果就是横尸街头——虽然自己那位弟弟应该会高兴就是了。

迪诺调整心态，把云雀的手从自己身上移走，拉着他坐到床上。

迪诺脱掉上衣，从最简单的展现身体开始今天的营业。他的身材比例很好，是刻意练就的肌肉。不是健美的追求维度和力量，是非常色情的、让人看着就想要触碰的身体。

云雀伸出手去摸迪诺手臂上的纹身，问他既然不愿意做继承人，为什么不去掉。

“会留疤，很丑的。”

迪诺跨坐在云雀身上，膝盖分开在云雀腿两边，去解云雀的领带，然后是西装扣子。他去吻云雀暴露在外面的脖子，那人竟然瑟缩了一下。

“不喜欢？”

耳边很近的地方传来迪诺性感的声音，云雀简单的说：“没有这个习惯。”

“那你以前的伴侣一定很辛苦”

迪诺通过云雀的对男人之间**/的态度，把事情猜了个大半。

云雀之前应该有一个床伴，两人只是单纯的打/炮，而且很大概率因为云雀的过错对方离开了他。因为自己和云雀之前的那次性/爱，引起了云雀心里对之前那段关系的疑惑和思考。

眼前这个黑发的妖怪，应该还不知道自己是个渣鱼吧？

迪诺的血统里流淌着对两性关系的无限柔情，他觉得无论是什么样的性/爱，不接吻就不算完整。

迪诺捧着云雀过于精致却冷冰冰的脸，吻了他。

03

嘴唇被人含住的感觉特别奇妙，直到半个月以后云雀还在回想那种感觉。

柔软的摩擦，没有特别的感觉，但是也不讨厌。

令人平静。

想要更多。

云雀恭弥最近工作进展并不顺利，跑路了的六道骸居然真的消失得无影无踪，还给他寄来自己的咒术戒指。

对沢田纲吉出手之人的目的他也没有头绪，这点很奇怪。他有不好的预感，但是无从下手，想要破坏点什么。

云雀恭弥被认为是达里尔最强战力，他曾经负责过幼崽的教导工作，因为过于严苛被投诉得上级部门无法正常运转，于是安排他到东北任管理职务。

云雀很喜欢工作，尤其是和杀戮斗殴有关的工作。他喜欢与人争斗厮杀的感觉，喜欢追捕嫌疑人，喜欢在反应力和心跳加速中博弈。

但胜利的美酒带来的快乐太过短暂，他想要更多的疼痛和鲜血来填满自己的神经，哪怕是自己的也好。

他想要伤害自己，追求着更多流血，暴虐的情感只有鲜红和淤青才能抚平。

云雀这天的工作和咬杀有关，许久未动手的海妖兴奋得提着武器去现场，结果败兴而归。

在异族的尸堆面前，他想起迪诺的金发，干燥温暖的手，还有他厚实性感的嘴唇在身上扫过的感觉，他插/入自己时沉醉的吐息。

深更半夜，迪诺发现窗户有人爬进来。他以为是贼，而且没有什么值钱的东西，半梦半醒间没有理会继续睡觉。结果身后一沉，带着血腥味的东西上了他的床。

他吓得连忙去找台灯，却被按住了。

“别开灯，就这样。”

迪诺认出是云雀恭弥的声音，问到：“你来干什么？”

他摸到云雀身上半湿的粘稠布料：“你受伤了？”

云雀开始脱衣服：“不是我的。”

迪诺借着路灯光看清云雀的动作，还有目的性明确的眼神，顿时觉得自己好不值钱。

“云雀啊，现在才四点，就算是再好看的人来夜袭，我也是硬不起来的。”

云雀恭弥已经把自己沾了血的衣裤给脱了，微凉带着腥臭的身体贴上迪诺的，被迫从被窝里拖起来的身体滚烫得不得了，带着脉搏和心跳。

他扯下迪诺的**：“我来。”

迪诺已经察觉到云雀此刻精神状态不正常，心知逃不过，他顺从地配合他——只有变态会在杀人之后跑过来夜袭别人啊。

云雀恭弥已经完全**，挺翘的阴/茎摩擦着迪诺的大腿，两手分开他的膝盖，提枪就要上。

“等等！会死人的！”

云雀在黑暗中露出不解的表情，于是迪诺伸手在床头柜里一阵摸索，递了瓶润滑油给他。

“是什么？怎么用？”

不想被玩死的迪诺只得爬起来，很有敬业精神的给云雀恭弥口/交，一边努力给自己**。

骨节分明的手指在自己的*里抽动，迪诺含着云雀的***漫不经心的舔/弄，忍着难耐的羞耻感捅自己的屁股。

云雀想起来了，之前两次迪诺都很耐心的在做**——不做的话会死、是会很痛的意思吗？

他想到了每每被自己拉过来就上的六道骸——哦，那是他贱得慌。

下面被含得很舒服，迪诺自己玩得水声不断，红着脸喘息，金色的睫毛颤抖着，嘴唇还紧紧的裹着自己。

云雀恭弥摸了把手感顺滑的狗毛，奖励性质的拍拍他的头。

迪诺被摸得莫名其妙，感觉差不多了，云雀也不是那种尺寸特别恐怖的人，大小刚好，形状纤长优雅，还挺好看的，跟本人如出一辙。

“可以了，但是你要慢点啊——嗯！？”

脑袋撞上床垫，隔着枕头也还是挺晕的，迪诺下一秒就感觉被撕开，被云雀坚定而缓慢的*了进来。

“呜……”

他没出息的哭了，真的是好痛。

云雀恭弥没技巧，又是个不会体贴人的变态只知道自己爽，迪诺只好尽量放松身体，不去纠结什么爽不爽的问题，前面可怜兮兮的缩成一团，心里只想着让这个海妖赶紧射完滚蛋。

比起六道骸顺从而妩媚、骚到骨子里的身体，迪诺身材高大匀称，肌肉结实漂亮，是完全不一样的体验。

云雀在紧到窄小的*里来回插着，反复收缩的**令他舒服到哼出来。

“唔……你也很紧，也是第一次吗？”

面对云雀学舌的骚话，迪诺泪流满面的啜泣，他感觉自己快死了。

“我真的是……跟你做好倒霉……唔啊……”

不仅要被毫无技巧可言家伙插入，还得给自己自己开发，太屈辱了。

迪诺的委屈在撕裂和疼痛中混着眼泪刷刷掉，云雀觉得新鲜，于是伸手去摸。

冰凉修长的手指抚上脸颊，迪诺意外得颤抖一下。他松开被抓出沟壑的床单，拉着云雀的手指往下。

他吸了吸鼻子：“你好歹帮我撸一撸行吗？”

沾着迪诺眼泪的手摸上他瑟缩的**，云雀开始**那块**，还有下面的精囊。

云雀的手带着使用武器的茧，掌纹明显，是沾满弱者鲜血的手。他放缓了进攻的速度，开始学习如何帮他人撸管。

迪诺稍稍好受一点，于是晃着腰去找自己让舒服的节奏，结实性感的肌肉在云雀眼前晃动，喉咙里都是低低的哼哼，还带着哭腔。

有种奇妙的感觉在心头萦绕，云雀在很久以后才知道这种感情的确切名称，叫做“喜欢他就要*哭他”。

迪诺渐渐来了感觉，云雀也被他越来越快的呼吸声带得欲望蒸腾，咬着牙反复挺腰。

不是征服与占有，也不是单纯的发泄杀戮的冲动，云雀恭弥手里握着迪诺挺立的**，掌心都是他吐出的**，居然不觉得恶心。

手指挤压着迪诺的***头部，换来对方小/*猛然的收缩，求饶般的呻/吟。

“云雀你——！嗯、嗯、嗯……”

迪诺在云雀良心发现的**中，被他操得头昏脑涨，半夜被迫营业的大脑和身体在神经刺激下，半推半就地**。

“……哈”

迪诺想死的心都有了，早知道那天就不该贪图清冷美艳的黑发海妖。

如果那天没有下手，自己也不会被云雀恭弥缠上，搞得那么悲催。

迪诺完全被*开了的体内因为射/精抽搐着裹上来，云雀恭弥强忍着涌来的快意，拔出来和迪诺的**互相蹭着，射在他剧烈喘息的性感胸口上。

下巴上被溅了些微凉的东西，迪诺低头看到自己下面和身上都是亮晶晶的反光，是他和云雀不分彼此的精/液。

迪诺在内心哀嚎这段难以处理的关系，一边去偷瞄云雀恭弥。

他的凤眼微睁，还沉浸刚刚陌生的性/爱中，嘴唇充血微红，鼻尖都是满足的汗珠。身上出了层汗，紧实的肩膀线条在腰部迅速收紧，核心力量强大，应该在厮杀中贡献了大量的爆发力。

迪诺喜欢云雀柔美的脸蛋和强劲的身体，如果能像第一次那样软若无骨的躺平给*当然是再好不过。可惜，目前除非人家自己愿意，否则就是做梦。

算了，好歹没射里面。

云雀很快爬起来，穿上衣服就要走。

迪诺侧身躺在床上，注视着爬上窗沿的云雀恭弥，问他：“离天亮还有几个小时，不留下来？”

云雀恭弥纵身一跃，消失在空中。

迪诺又困又累，拉起床单擦掉身上的东西，把脏了的被单踢到地上，抱着枕头睡回去。

不用爬楼梯真方便，这可是四楼诶。

04

入秋的时候，迪诺遇到点小麻烦，他第一反应就是去找云雀恭弥。

云雀恭弥在密鲁菲奥雷的卧底工作好像还没搞定，人还在，他通过HR联系上了对方。

两人约在迪诺家附近见面，是家飘着陈旧油烟味的餐厅。

云雀不知道他找自己的理由，但在他的认知里，对方主动约他出来，就是认可了两人现在的关系。

为了今后方便，他赶在迪诺开口前提议，要对方搬去和他住。

“诶？”

帅气的脸上都是诧异，云雀又重复了一遍。

“为什么啊，你是要买断？”

“方便。不收租。有独层。”

需要换个安全住所的迪诺心想，应该没有人会去云雀恭弥家撒野，于是他答应得很干脆。

“成交。”

迪诺看眼时间，接下来还有事，他紧接着问：“你查我背景的时候，找的是不是南城那边。”

云雀点头。

“从小我就对继承家业这件事很反感，特别叛逆叛逆，死活不愿意。等老头子死了，我就让弟弟继承，他现在是加百罗涅的掌权人。我一直以为他对我很亲善，结果他现在有了孩子，就多了心思；他怕自己有不测，第一顺位继承人的我会被叫回去，他怕我……。所以，昨天晚上我差点被卡车撞死。”

云雀听懂了——用人命买心安的人到处都是。

“异族戒律不允许无故击杀人类。”

“我不是那个意思……就是想让你帮我教训他一下。如果可以的话，我想和他谈谈。”

云雀喝了口劣质的红茶，很嫌弃。

“也不许无故起冲突。”

“那我完了，”迪诺无力地将脑袋支在餐桌上：“呐，云雀，就算是嫖资吧，你可一次也没给过我啊……拜托了？”

蠢到令人想揍的脸上惨兮兮的，那样子就跟求零食的狗子似的，云雀答应了。

“晚上十一点，你在家等我。”

他掏出笔，在硬到可以磨指甲的餐巾纸上写下自己的地址：“这是我的住址。门锁密码是这个。”

“谢谢你，云雀。”迪诺抓着纸巾塞到口袋里，说道：“我还有事，先走了。”

迪诺离开之前，经过云雀身边时他脸上亲了一口。

云雀恭弥反应过来以后，在卡座的金属装饰里，看到自己露出了一个微笑。

晚上11点，云雀准时从后门回到自己家。

家中居然亮着灯，他以为被人闯了空门，随即想起来是他让迪诺进来的。

迪诺听到门开合的声音走过来看，就看到云雀恭弥肩上扛着个垃圾袋，里面传出些支吾的求救。

“这……你绑了谁回来？”

“你弟。”

云雀把人扔在地上，嘭咚巨响，然后脱掉鞋和沾了血的衣服。

迪诺看到他染了红色的衬衣，问：“你今天杀人了？你不是不能杀人吗？”

糟糕，别因为自己的原因给云雀添麻烦才好。

云雀摇头，把衬衫扔在地上，赤/裸着上半身往厨房向走：“我告诉他有人想见他，他不愿意跟我走，所以我动手打晕了带回来。你们慢慢聊。”

“嗯，我知道了。谢谢你，应该很麻烦吧？”

黑发的海妖没说话，拿了个医药箱递给迪诺。

云雀打开台灯，迪诺才看到云雀身上居然有枪伤。一处在肩膀，一处在侧腰上。

迪诺皱着眉头，既心疼又愧疚，脸上又露出那种不安的神情——与他提及腿上的伤口时的样子重合。

“抱歉，我没想到他们会这样对你。”

迪诺给伤口消毒，清理创口，把弹头取出来。

他做的笨手笨脚，把云雀弄得很痛，拳头紧紧攥着，腿在颤抖。

云雀指示迪诺把医疗箱里的蓝色像是眼药水的东西滴在伤口上，随着云雀一声痛呼，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，变成淡粉色凸起的疤痕。

迪诺伸手去顺他的背想要安抚他，结果云雀一甩头，他看到那双漆黑深邃的眼睛里，满是狂暴凶狠的杀意。

他注意到云雀**。

云雀恭弥的杀戮、性冲动和痛觉紧密相连。这是他对待性、还有前任炮/友态度诡异的原因。

意识到这点的迪诺看了眼玄关那个垃圾袋，觉得云雀的性/爱价值观更重要，走过去找到后脑勺的位置，用脚送他一个美梦。

“走吧，我帮你洗洗。”

他拉着云雀的手去浴室，打开淋浴，小心地清洗他沾了血的身体。

迪诺抱着云雀的身体，亲吻他的新添的伤。

伤好了，痛觉还残留着。云雀环住迪诺的肩，在他背上留下两条凸起的抓痕，被水流冲得刺痛。

云雀腿上巨大贯穿伤留下的疤还没有完全褪去，迪诺在花洒造就的雨水中，去吻它，伸出舌尖舔了舔。

他听到云雀难耐的舒服轻哼，于是闭上眼睛，立跪在瓷砖上，在温热的雨水里含住云雀充血兴奋的器官。

迪诺好喜欢给云雀口/交，温和柔情的性行为会让云雀无所适从，沉溺其中。来回吞吐了一会儿，抓住自己头发的手越收越紧，快要把他抓秃了。

迪诺吐出云雀，关掉水。

“去床上吧。”

云雀对迪诺说：“我家没有那个东西。”

迪诺把云雀轻轻压在床上，询问他的意见：“那还继续吗？”

云雀面色潮红，眼角被高热熏染得欲罢不能，明显不能在这种情况下喊停。他被浴火烧得口干舌燥，分开腿把身体的***展露在迪诺面前。

“我会享受这种疼痛，求之不得。”

迪诺呼吸一滞，胯下瞬间硬得发痛。他柔声哄着云雀，对他说：

“不会的，我会让你爱上没有疼痛的性/爱。这是件很美好的事，为什么一定要痛呢？”

他弯腰，抚摸着云雀自己掰开膝盖的手，来回色情的抚摸着，张口舔上云雀还沾着水的肉/*。

云雀猛地一颤，瞪大眼睛，他想要夹紧双腿却被迪诺死死按住。

“放松，让我慢慢教你。”

迪诺抚摸着云雀紧绷的大腿，握住云雀的**，舔他的精/囊和会/阴。那里紧张地抽搐跳动着，在迪诺舌尖挤进洞口的时候，心理上巨大的刺激将云雀的理智扯断，他低叫着射在迪诺手里。

“啊哈——！”

迪诺安抚般的舔舔云雀抽搐的阴/茎，将手中腻滑的液体抹到被唾液濡湿的*/口，手指随着云雀喘息的节奏挤进去，慢慢***着，让*/肉适应异物的感觉。

“喜欢这样吗？”

云雀被快感模糊了双眼，看着**金灿灿的脑袋。

迪诺在努力忍耐自己的欲望，眼角透着水光，克制着自己的呼吸，额上都是汗。

“为什么要忍。”

金发的男人对这位性格古怪的海妖有问必答，他沙哑性感的嗓音在卧室里回荡：

“那就不忍了。”

迪诺在云雀大腿内侧咬了一口，在云雀压抑的轻呼中****。

“唔，好热……”

云雀急促喘息着，不知道是什么原因，融合了怪异情感、绵绵柔情的性/爱无比陌生，在他心底生出灭顶的快感。

“嗯嗯……”

迪诺知道云雀很有感觉，重新翘起来的漂亮***说明了一切。

他朝着云雀*/里的***压过去，一次又一次，已经高潮过的云雀很快发出压抑的叫声，捂着嘴颤抖着脚趾，喷射在自己小腹上。

****继续传来源源不断的快感，云雀意识到迪诺还在*自己，于是呜咽着说到：

“唔、还要……嗯、嗯嗯，继续……吗？”

迪诺背部紧绷，撑住身体的手臂线条饱满，血管暴起，随着心跳节奏突突跳动。

张扬的巨大纹身攀附在他的皮肤上，就像他不愿屈服于被安排好的命运一样，燃烧着蓝色的火焰。

“你好自私哦恭弥，我还没有爽够诶……难道，嗯、嗯……你是射完就什么都不管的吗？”

不瞒您说，他还真是——不过从今以后就很难说了。

迪诺俯**去吻云雀的唇，来回吮咬，舌头去舔云雀的舌尖。

云雀从来不知道接吻也会这么舒服，手臂攀着迪诺的脖子，仰着头任他亲，用自己的唇舌去吻迪诺的。

吐息间都是被撞碎的呻/吟，迪诺发间的汗滴到云雀身上。被*到熟透了的云雀恭弥大张着颤抖无力的膝盖，喉咙里挤出断断续续的低喘，仰望着视野中的金色光晕——就像很久以前见过的、大片大片的向日葵田野。

“迪诺、你叫我什么……嗯、嗯？”

被*开了的身体又湿又软，高热多褶，迪诺已经控制不住了，大力晃动腰身，把*/口的**带出来，又使劲捅回去。

“呜，恭弥……我不行了，你里面好爽啊。”

迪诺掐着云雀劲瘦的腰，加速冲刺，爽到眼前发白。

“啊嗯……”

两具汗湿的身体在床上交叠，享受着满足性事带来的余韵。迪诺拨开云雀恭弥汗湿的头发，摸他的鼻尖：

“恭弥好棒。恭弥喜欢这样吗？”

从来没有人敢直呼他的名字，这家伙居然在没有许可的情况下叫得欢快无比，亲呢得令人不爽。

但是云雀不反感，就像他不反感和迪诺接吻一样。他冷淡的回答这个问题：

“还行。”

迪诺备受打击，他觉得自己技术还是不错的。

云雀没理他，软着脚去洗澡。有液体顺着大腿流下来，他低头去看，三秒之后才反应过来那些半透明的水滴是什么。

屁股里滑腻不堪，他现在知道为什么迪诺之前没有射/在里面。

于是他转回过去问迪诺：“今天为什么****。”

面对云雀高频的死亡问答，迪诺优雅得体的微笑着：“因为想要标记你啊，恭弥。”

云雀点点头，认可了这个答案。

后来迪诺才知道，标记对于海妖来说，是伴侣之间才会做的事。

05

没过多久，云雀寻找失踪海妖的工作有了突破性进展，于是辞掉了在密鲁菲奥雷的工作。

担这对迪诺来说，并不影响他和云雀直接的关系。他正式到了云雀家里，同时失去了应召牛郎的工作。

因为他有了固定的伴侣，如果再出去卖的话，可能屁股会被云雀爱得死去活来吧。

迪诺的生活变得稳定平静，而云雀恭弥也因为性生活和谐而性格转变不少，下属被暴揍的几率大幅下降。

迪诺因此成为了达里尔异族流言中的降妖法师，受到很多异族的尊敬。

在他们相识五个月之后，雪花纷飞的季节来临之时，云雀恭弥的渣鱼行径埋下的巨大炸弹，在圣诞节那天，噗嗤炸开来，几乎造成无可挽回的外交问题。

那么会是怎样的危机呢？云雀恭弥糟糕的社交技能为他带来了怎样的苦果呢？迪诺和云雀之间的巨大危机又是如何化解的呢？

欢迎阅读联动故事：《Sea Dragon》，沢田纲吉和Reborn细水长流的师生恋故事，它会告诉你所有答案。

想知道云雀恭弥与他的前任跑友发生了啥吗？六道骸到底干了什么呢？他跑到哪里去了呢？

欢迎阅读《Time Will Tell》，它会告诉你，强扭的瓜不甜，爱情面前人人平等，你值得更好的。

请关注主页谢谢！


End file.
